Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan is de eerste boss encounter in Ulduar (instance), en wordt gevonden in de Formation Grounds. De meeste spelers zullen bij deze encounter niet hun normale vaardigheden gebruiken, maar zullen Siege vehicles gebruiken om deze machine te verslaan (net zoals de draken bij Malygos fase 3). De rest van Ulduar is gesloten totdat deze boss is verslagen. Hard Mode vereist dat de spelers Flame Leviathan verslaan met ten minste één (tot een maximum van vier) torens nog staande. Informatie Voor het gevecht met Flame Leviathan begint, stappen de spelers in één van de drie voertuigen: een Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, of Salvaged Siege Engine. Spelers moeten zich eerst door een groot Iron dwarf leger heen vechten voordat ze Flame Leviathan bereiken, en hem kunnen verslaan met de voertuigen. In tegenstellnig tot andere voertuigen, is de effectiviteit afhankelijk van het gear van de speler. Mimiron heeft de Flame Leviathan als deel van het V0-L7R-0N wapen platform gebouwd, en daardoor is het een geduchte tegenstander. Flame Leviathan verscheidene hard modes. De Flame Leviathan encounter bevat vier torens die, indien niet vernietigd, het gevecht moeilijker maken, wat ook resulteert in meer loot en achievements, net zoals Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum. Hard Mode vereist dat de encounter wordt begonnen door met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon te praten. Normal Mode wrdt bereikt door alle vier de torens te vernietigen of door de encounter te beginnen door met Brann Bronzebeard te praten, waarbij je alle torens gewoon kan laten staan. Voertuigen Bij het Expedition Base Camp aan het begin vand e instance, stappen de spelers in hun voertuigen: vijf van ieder type in Heroic, en twee van ieder in Normal. Iedereen in de raid krijgt één van de volgende rollen: * Siege Engine Bestuurder – ramt tegen gebouwen, werpt vijanden terug met een silence, verhoogt snelheid om buiten gevaar te blijven. * Siege Engine Passagier – Schiet Pyrite uit de lucht, en assisteert met het beschieten van vijanden. Ontbrandt teervlekken met anti-air raketten. * Demolisher Bestuurder – Lanceert lange afstands vuurballen en speciale pyrite kratten die zeer veel schade doen. Lanceert eventueel ook de passagier. * Demolisher Passagier – verzamelt Pyrite kratten en vult de demolisher, kan zichzelf in de katapult laden om weggeschoten te worden. Ontbrandt teervlekken met anti-air raketten. * Chopper Bestuurder – Plaatst brandbare teervlekken en kan zeer snel een passagier oppikken en in veiligheid brengen. In het geval van een wipe, duurt het een paar minuten voor de boss verdwijnt, waarna de voertuigen opnieuw verschijnen met volledige health. Salvaged Chopper * 504,000 HP * 1 Bestuurder + 1 passagier Vaardigheden * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SonicShockwave.png Sonic Horn (20 energy) – Stuurt een krachtgolf vanaf de chopper, welke 6300 to 7700 damage aan alle vijanden binnen 35 yards in een frontale kegel doet. * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_OilJets.png Tar – Plaatst een teervlek die de bewegingen van vijanden vertraagt. De teer kan ontbrandt worden. Blijft 45 seconden liggen. (15 sec cooldown) * Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_RocketBoost.png Speed Boost (50 energy) – Ontbrandt de turbo van de chopper, waarbij de snelheid verhoogt wordt met 100% voor 5 sec. * Bestand:32px-INV_Gizmo_HealthPotionPack.png First Aid Kit – geneest je passagier tot vol health gedurende 4 sec. (1 min cooldown) Salvaged Demolisher * 630,000 HP * 50 Energy (Pyrite Ammo) * 1 Bestuurder + 1 passagier Vaardigheden van de bestuurder *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherFlameCatapult.png Hurl Boulder – Gooit een groot rotsblok in de verte, die 27000 tot 33000 schade aan vijanden binnen 8 yards van de explosie. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_LiquidPyrite_blue.png Hurl Pyrite Barrel (5 pyrite) - Gooit een bal van blue pyrite in de verte, welke schade doet maar de pyrite vernietigt. geeft ook een debuff die schade doet per seconde voor 10 seconden welke 10x kan verhogen. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherRam.png Ram - Ramt alle vijanden voor de demolisher, doet 19000 tot 21000 schade en gooit de vijanden een stuk naar achteren. Doet ook 2160 tot 2640 schade aan gebouwen. (4 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_LaunchPlayer.png Throw Passenger - Lanceert een passagier die zichzelf geladen heeft. (2 sec cooldown) Vaardigheden van de passagier *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SiegeEngineCannon.png Mortar – Vuurt een explosief schot af, welke vuurschade doet aan alle vijanden in het getroffen gebied. (1 sec cooldown) een onzorgvuldige treffer doet slechts 5,000 schade, terwijl een voltreffer wel 120,000 schade kan doen. Doet ongeveer 2,300 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_MissileLarge_Red.png Anti-Air Rocket – Vuurt een explosieve raket af, die explodeert zodra hij in contact komt met (vliegende) vijanden. (0.25 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_Hook_01.png Grab Crate – Gebruikt de harpoen om pyrite kratten te pakken. Pakt een geselecteerd krat Liquid Pyrite, wat de Demolisher herlaadt met 25 Pyrite. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_PowertoWheels.png Increased Speed (25 pyrite) – Injecteert liquid pyrite in de motor, wat de snelheid verhoogt met 100%. Duurt 20 sec. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_EngGizmos_27.png Load into Catapult – Laad jezelf in de katapult-arm, om door de bestuurder weggeschoten te worden. (30 sec cooldown) Salvaged Siege Engine * 1,134,000 HP * 1 Bestuurder + 1 Passagier + 2 Extra passagiers die niet kunnen aanvallen. Vaardigheden van de bestuurder *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_DemolisherRam.png Ram (40 Stoomdruk) – Ramt alle vijanden voor de Siege Engine, doet 22501 tot 27501 schade en gooit de vijanden een stuk naar achteren. Doet ook 2850 tot 3150 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_EngGizmos_12.png Electroshock (38 Stoomdruk) – Geeft een stroomstoot aan alle vijanden 25 yards voor de Siege Engine. Onderbreekt spellcasting en voorkomt dat er geen vaardigheid kan worden gebruikt van dat type schade voor 4 sec. (10 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_RocketBoost.png Steam Rush (40 Stoomdruk) – Geeft de Siege Engine een korte turbo, waarbij hij naar voren sprint, schade doet en vijanden naar achteren gooit. (15 sec cooldown) Vaardigheden van de passagier *Bestand:32px-INV_Misc_MissileLarge_Red.png Anti-Air Rocket (10 Stoomdruk) – Vuurt een explosieve raket af, die explodeert zodra hij in contact komt met (vliegende) vijanden. (0.25 sec cooldown) *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_SiegeEngineCannon.png Fire Cannon (20 Stoomdruk) – Vuurt het kanon af. Een onzorgvuldige treffer doet slechts 5,000 schade, terwijl een voltreffer wel 120,000 schade kan doen. Doet ongeveer 2,300 schade aan gebouwen. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Vehicle_ShellShieldGenerator.png Shield Generator – Activeert de schildgenerator op de Siege Engine, welke een bepaalde hoeveelheid fysieke, vuur, ijs en Arcane schade absorbeert voor 5 seconde lang. (1 min cooldown) Trash informatie Steelforge Defender - 12,600 - 31,500 HP Ulduar Colossus - 1,575,000 - 4,410,000 HP Mechagnome Battletank - 1,575,000 - 5,040,000 HP Mechanostriker 54-A - 50,400 - 151,200 HP Runeforged Sentry - 269,620 HP Titanium Stormlord - 252,000 - 756,000 HP Gebouwen *'Storm Beacon' – heeft een portaal onderin waaruit een constante stroom van vijanden komt. Elke beacon reageert op spelers in een kleine radius om zich heen. *'Tower of Storms' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Flames' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Frost' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. *'Tower of Life' – Verbeterd de Flame Leviathan indien niet vernietigt. Zie "Hard Mode" sub-sectie. Vaardigheden Flame Leviathan *Bestand:32px-Spell_Fire_Incinerate.pngFlame Vents – een 10-seconde channeled cast welke een AoE doet van 2,000 damage per seconde rondom de boss. *Bestand:32px-INV_Ammo_Bullet_08.pngBattering Ram – werpt vijanden in melee-range terug en geeft een debuff die de inkomende schade met 100% verhoogt. *Bestand:32px-Ability_Warrior_InnerRage.pngGathering Speed – Verhoogt langzaam de bewegings snelheid met 5% per buff, tot een maximum van 20 buffs (100% meer snelheid). * Missile Barrage – Alle machines en spelers die niet in een machine zitten krijgen 700 schade elke 1 á 2 seconden. Normal Mode Als je met Brann praat om de event te starten, zonder met de Lore Keeper te praten, zullen alle torens niet actief worden en wordt de encounter in normal mode gestart. Als je per ongeluk toch met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon praat voordat je met Brann praat, Kan je wel gewoon normal mode doen, door alle vier de torens te vernietigen. Hard Mode Flame Leviathan's Hard Mode wordt geactiveerd door met de Lore Keeper of Norgannon te praten in de staging area. Door dit te doen activeer je alle vier "orbital defense weapons", vernoemd naar de Beschermers van Ulduar. Je kan individuele systemen uitschakelen door de corresponderende toren te vernietigen. Elke toren in Hard Mode die blijft staan, zal de health van Flame Leviathan verhogen met 50% (en elke daaropvolgende toren vermeerderd de vorige torens), samen met de buffs en debuffs per individuele toren: *'Tower of Storms' (Thorim's Hammer) – Verhoogt Flame Leviathan's fysieke schade met 25%. Kort na de start van het gevecht, zal Flame Leviathan Thorim's Hammer activeren. Thorim's Hammer laat Kolommen van licht verschijnen welke vlak daarna 10% (rond 150k) schade doen aan alle vijanden in de kolommen samen met een 1% damage AoE aan alle voertuigen. In totaal verschijnen er 20 kolommen. Flame Leviathan activeert dit maar één keer. *'Tower of Flames' (Mimiron's Inferno) – Verhoogt Flame Leviathan's Fire Damage met 50%. Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Mimiron's Inferno activeren. Mimiron's Inferno zorgt ervoor dat er langzaam vuurballen uit de lucht vallen. de vuurballen starten waar Flame Leviathan de kamer binnenkomt en gaat vervolgens met de klok mee in een ruitvorm door de kamer. zodra een vuurbal de grond raakt, doet deze AoE schade aan alle voertuigen in de buurt, en laat een vuurzee achter die schade doen aan ieder voertuig dat dit aanraakt voor een bepaalde tijd. Dit effect blijft het gehele gevecht actief. *'Tower of Frost' (Hodir's Fury) – Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Hodir's Fury activeren. Hodir's Fury zorgt voor een aantal wit-blauwe stralen die spelers achterna zitten. De straal zelf doet geen schade, maar zodra het stopt boven een voertuig, zal het een ijsbal oproepen die frost damage aan alle vijanden in de buurt doet, en ze in ijs bevriezen, waardoor ze 1% schade per seconde krijgen. Het ijs wordt gebroken door een vuur-aanval. Dit effect blijft het hele gevecht actief. *'Tower of Life' (Freya's Ward) – Verminderd Fire Damage aan Flame Leviathan met 10%.Kort nadat het gevecht start, zal Flame Leviathan Freya's Ward activeren. Freya's Ward geeft een groene lichtstraal in iedere hoek van de kamer. Plant-monsters komen uit deze lichtstralen en assisteren Flame Leviathan door schade te doen aan spelers-voertuigen. HP waardes van Flame Leviathan per # Torens in tact (Heroic / Normal) *0 Torens = 70M / 23M *1 Toren = 98M / 32M *2 Torens = 137M / 45M *3 Torens = 192M / 63M *4 Torens = 269M / 88M Strategie 10/25-man Normal Mode After the last group of trash in the boss room is cleared, the boss will emerge and start chasing a random Siege Engine or Demolisher. The vehicle that is being chased will have a purple mark appears above it that is visible to everyone. The marked player must immediately run away from the boss and keep kiting it. If the marked player dies, the boss will chase another random vehicles. Every 30 seconds, the boss will change the marked target, regardless the previous marked player was killed or not. The aim of the fight is to have the marked player kiting the boss, while the others dps it down. The role of each vehicle: *Salvaged Chopper: :The main role of choppers is to drop Tar in front of the boss as much as possible. Dps boss with Sonic Horn only when Tar is on cooldown. *Salvaged Demolisher: :Demolishers are ranged damage dealers. For normal mode, keep hurling Boulder at boss is good enough for the driver. Hurling Pyrite Barrel can do more damage but is not necessary. Since hurling Pyrite Barrel consumes pyrite, it is advisable for less experience group not to use Hurling Pyrite Barrel and save the pyrite for Increased Speed. The passenger can damage boss with Mortar. :Demolishers should stay at range from the boss all the time. If a demolisher is marked as boss' chasing target, it should start running away from the boss immediately. If the boss is likely to catch up, the passenger should use Increased Speed. Keep kiting until the boss change target. When the boss targetted someone else, resume dpsing it. :Whenever the pyrite bar is not full, the passenger should shoot down some pyrite tubes in the air with Anti-Air Rocket and get them with Grab Crate. *Salvaged Siege Engine: :Siege engines are melee damage dealers and interrupters. Stay near the boss and dps with Ram and Fire Cannon. However, it is very important for the driver to save some steam pressure to interrupt boss' Flame Vents with Electroshock. :When the boss is about to switch target (some addons such as Deadly Boss Mods will give a 5 seconds warning), siege engines should start moving away from the boss. If a siege engine is targeted by the boss, it should start running away from the boss immediately. The driver can use Steam Rush repeatedly. The passenger should use Shield Generator if and only if the boss is close. Keep kiting until the boss change target. When the boss targetted someone else, resume dpsing it. Flame Leviathan is a very easy fight in normal mode. It is doable without the need to stun the boss (which will be explained in the next section) at all. There is also no role / class requirement of the players and the gear requirement of the players is not strict. Therefore, it is possible to pug it. 25-man Hard Mode (1-4 Towers) From patch 3.1.2 you'll now receive extra Emblems of Conquest from leaving 1 or more towers while killing Flame Leviathan on Heroic Difficulty, this also affects the 10man mode of gaining Emblem of Conquest instead of Emblem of Valor. Only by leaving all four towers up will you get a drop of the 'hard mode' loot. 10-man Hard Mode (1-4 Towers) First and foremost, Flame Leviathan hard mode is a complex fight and there are many ways to do it depending on your group's individual gear and skill level. Don't be afraid to experiment and find what works best/easiest/fastest for your group. Begin by simply filling up all vehicle seats with the exception of the chopper passengers, and make your way down the Iron Concourse. Before pulling the final trash, make sure to establish a kiting path and try to stick to it at all times, if possible. Once the last group of trash is cleared, have one of your demolisher passengers load themselves into the catapult to be shot onto the Flame Leviathan. It is highly preferable that the person being launched up be a caster (such as Mage or Warlock), as they are the only ones who can effectively dps both turrets on the boss. This person should work to bring down both the turrets. While one person is working on the turrets, other should kite and dps the boss as in normal mode. The demolisher with a passenger can dps with Hurl Pyrite Barrel, but only if the passenger is on point about refilling the ammo. If you have a good demolisher paring, they can do tremendous damage by stacking the Blue Pyrite debuff on Flame Leviathan. The passenger can continue to shoot down the flying pyrite and hook it in to refill their pyrite by 25 (5 shots). A rolling 10 stack of Blue Pyrite can do 100K-150K dps and only has to be refreshed every 10 seconds. Also when they have to launch their passenger, the driver himself can refresh the pyrite stack, change into the passenger seat, hook one of the grounded Pyrite Barrels and then get back in the drivers seat and continue thier stack until thier passenger is back. Rolling Blue Pyrite is key to beating Hard Mode 4 Towers. Similarly, if the Demolisher without a passenger is targetted by the boss, its driver can switch to the passenger seat, use the Speed buff, and then switch back. Once both Turrets come down, the boss will be stunned, take 50% more damage, Gathering Speed will reset to zero, and the turret dpser will be launched into the air. (You can wait until the boss has around 10 stacks of Gathering Speed before stunning it. The reason for this is to minimize the number of times you fire someone to the boss to reduce potential mistakes, and the boss is easily kitable while at 10 stacks or less.) At this point all Siege Engines and Demolishers should go all out dps. All choppers should be assigned to collect the turret dpsers and bring them back to their Demolisher as quickly as possible. The chopper driver should remember to heal the turret dpser with First Aid Kit. After the stun wears off, simply repeat the process over again until the boss is dead.